This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Mass Spectrometry of Glycoproteins This is a two-day course with lectures by CCRC faculty and includes mapping the glycosylation sites in glycoproteins, determining the composition, sequencing, and branching points of N- and O-linked oligosaccharides, and MS procedures used in these analyses. Demonstrations are performed on both matrix-assisted laser desorption (MALDI) and electrospray ionization (ESI-MS) instruments. A course manual including selected analytical techniques and references is provided to each course participant.